The Ancients
by SnowTime
Summary: The Ninja Era is over. Now is the time of Pokemon. they ended war, and created the new world, before falling into deep slumber. Now, the time has come for all the legendaries to gather, and to awaken them, their creators, in the Forbidden Crystal Island, be they free or tame, they will gather. And the ancients of time shall awaken once more, in the new world. plz try, bad summary
1. Prolouge

**HI! Prologue! I had sooo many different ideas running through my brain and they are currently all about Naruto! Depending on how many people read and like this idea, I will write accordingly. So then, on to the STORY!**

**WAIT! ALMOST FORGOT! DISCLAIMER! FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT I MAY WRITE SINCE I'M LAZY! DON'T OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

**ANY QUESTIONS ASK ME! NO PAIRINGS, JUST BECAUSE!**

**Edit: 7/23/13**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

Time, passes. It passes all the time, disregarding everything around it as the world continues to change all the time. At a time, it was the age of Ninjas, now, that is all lost history. Now, it is the time of Pokémon. Creatures that roam throughout the lands, waiting for something they do not remember, evolving with the arc of time, building bonds, and thriving. Even though they do not remember, they also do in a way, but the ones that do remember are the legendary Pokémon's. Waiting for their creators . . . to REAWAKEN!

xxxx

It was a sunny day, with a cloud here and there. The forest was brimming with life, but there was a hint of uncertainty in the air. Looking through the forest shows three individuals and a Pokémon running as if their lives depended on it.

"Ash! Wait up!" Iris and Cilan called.

"Pika Pi! Chu chu!" "Hurry up you two! The professors are waiting! They say something is going to happen soon! So hurry up!" Ash yelled over his shoulder along with Pikachu riding on his head shouting back as well.

"But what's so important that is this urgent?!" Cilan asked, running as fast as he could through the forest.

"Dunno! Professor Oak said something about finding groups of legendary Pokémon's moving South toward some island called Forbidden Crystal Island! Other trainers with legendary Pokémon's also couldn't control them as they keep going out of their balls and running off! They are calling all the trainers they could including gym leaders and such to investigate why they all seem to be moving toward the island!" Ash yelled over his shoulder explaining the reason to his urgency and what he knows.

The two were alarmed. All the legendaries together? In one place? That is insanity and definitely bad! All of those powerhouses together can definitely end the world should something happen! With that in mind, they two muster all the energy they had and sped to catch up with Ash.

xxxx**TV**xxx

"Hello! This is Pokémon News Station! Also called PNS! Currently, for some bizarre reason, every single legendary Pokémon, are all heading toward Forbidden Crystal Island! It is Forbidden, mainly because who every sets a foot on the island, can never go farther there a few meters before they are met with an icy fog that they could not see through. Once, somebody went through the mist and was found a clearing filled of crystal! The clearing was described as an out of the world beautiful also with a mysterious energy surrounding the place. They all had writings that could be identified from the time of the Lost Era! After he got out, he never found the way back to the clearing." The reporter exclaimed, making exaggerated motions.

"Right now, we are following the legendary trio birds! Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres! We shall report more so stay tune!" The reporter announced over the blades of the helicopter.

Xxxx

The three legendary birds, one of ice, one of lightning, and one of fire. Strong in their own ways, evading capture from those who seek them, and living and surviving within their places among the elements. Waiting. All Waiting. For the coming time. And now, it is here.

They were flying, at top speed to make it to the meeting place, and the place of their birth along with the rest of their family to awaken their creators. Even Mewtwo, who was created by a scientist, was flying toward that place, the place of his ancestry, with his instincts blaring at him to move faster. If they miss the chance, then they had to wait for another million years to awaken them.

Now, it was night time. All they had to wait for another day when the moon was full and when the mist that surrounds the island to disperse.

xxxx

"Professor! We're here!" Ash called out as he barged into the room with Cilan and Iris. They were amazed, it was filled with trainers.

"So you're here too eh Ash?" called out a smug voice.

"Trip! So you're here to eh bastard?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Ashy boy!" a voice called out.

"Gary! You're here too!" Ash answered in amazement.

"Yep. I just happen to be with gramps in this region when all this stuff happened. A lot of the researchers are here to find out what the heck is going on. The legendary Pokémon's are all gathering in one place and it seems that whatever is going to happen is going to start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why?" They asked, with the other trainers coming nearer to hear.

"Because of all the legendaries coming out, we could locate where they were and based on the locations of some of them, even if they were going at top speed, it will take them at the least a day to get there. Also a long time ago, a researcher happens to wash up to that island before after a ship wreck and found a scroll." They all lean in anticipation.

"It was in the Lost language and they manage to translate it."

_"We who stopped the chaos_

_Throughout all cost,_

_Survived through light and dark,_

_And spread peace to all,_

_We who created the new world,_

_Shall now watch the new,_

_We of the old shall protect the new,_

_As we sleep through the tunnels of time,_

_Till we are awaken again,_

_By our hands, by our souls,_

_We created the news and pass the mantle,_

_To our children to our pride,_

_To watch over humanity, and over Pokémon,_

_The Will of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Rock,_

_Shall forever be within all, and be passed on_

_. . . . . . ._

_AND WE SHALL AWAKEN ONCE MORE TO THE WORLD!"_

". . . . . . ."

Silence. That was all there was. It was so quiet that you can even hear a feature drop. Millions of thoughts ran throughout the rooms. Until one person ask the one question.

"What does it mean?"

And chaos erupted.

"Sigh. We aren't exactly sure what it means but . . . we have theories and after today, they will prove it true or false. One of them is that during the Lost Times, there was war, and that they somehow ended it and had children to watch over the end. Another theory is that . . . they are the creator of Pokémon." Gary told them.

"What!"

"That can't be!"

"What the hell!"

One by one people started yelling, asking, and basically causing panic and chaos.

"Quiet!" A voice yelled out cutting through the jumble of words.

"Gramps!" Gary called and ran over to him.

"Sigh, based on their reactions, you told them." Professor Oak deadpanned. Gary nodded. "Sigh, as he said, they are theories. But we humans always have wondered where Pokémon came from and other details such as evolution and how they hatch. Whether they are true or not depends on tomorrow. So stop gawking around like headless chickens and prepare yourselves!" He said as he roared the last part at them which got them all moving to check their things.

xxxx

In the Forbidden Crystal Island, where there is a ring of Crystal. The crystals glowed faintly in the darkness. Among the biggest crystal in the center of the ring of crystals, a single eye opens. At first it was a brilliant blue, the blue of the sky, and then it turned into a royal purple, before it finally turns into a deep red before it goes back to it blue. The creature sighed before snuggling deeper into its tails and its mind. Waiting . . . and waiting . . .

"Finally! I never thought that sleeping can be boring, ne? Kuruma?"

"Zzzzz . . . to you . . . maybe kit." Kuruma answered sleepily within his place.

* * *

**Thats' that! How was it! Dunno if it'll be continue since it will depend on the review feedback. Oh, if there are grammer problems then just saying, my grammer is horrible and I didn't bother to read it over. cya. R&R! **


	2. Some in thoughts on those oldies!

**I didn't think that my first chapter would get that many reviews! They made me very happy! About some problems some pointed out, I'll try but. . .can't promise! Since I'm not exactly writer material! Either way Thanks PEEPS!**

**Either way, enough rambling! On wards to chapter 1!**

**Edit: 7/23/13**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**~Dream~**

_"Kakashi-sensei!" A soft voice yelled out._

_"Hm? Naruko? What's up?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book. He was currently sitting at a dango stand, eating dango through his mask. Although they have seen his face already; once, he wore it mostly out of habit. Oh, and to piss people off. And a secret, fan girls. Yeah the great ninja that copied over a thousand jutsu, afraid of fan girls? If they were kunoichi that is a total different story all together. Either way they were relentless and scary when they want a certain thing. And that thing would be him, if they ever saw his face._

_"How long is this egg going to take?" Naruko whined at her teacher. As she ran over to him hold a large white egg with gold lines here and there. Naruko was dressed in an orange battle kimono that showed her stomach and legs. Her hair was down to her knees, tied in a low ponytail now that they were in peaceful times. The other girls in the group also forbidden her from cutting it since they decided to use her as their dressing doll. She was still on the short size of 5'6 with a slender body and a nice c-cup. She binds her chest usually before putting a mesh shirt over that and finally her top._

_Kakashi himself is wearing casual, but shinobi strong clothes rather than his usual attire since the ninja times were long over. The group were often given weird looks due to their appearance but no one really care that much._

_"Sigh, don't ask me, you are the one who create it, you are the one who should know. But I bet you didn't take that into account when you created it." Kakashi said, while rubbing his head. This is the 5th time she asked in the last 24 hours. Kami-sama, why couldn't she have been born with more patience? Then again, she won't be Naruko if she has patience. She is an Uzumaki through and through, except her appearance and calculative side which she gained from her father._

_"But still." She wined._

_Sigh, let him think again, why did he say yes to Kami-sama on being one of her immortal watchers on taking care of the world? Oh yes, he remembered now, because he was threatened by his sensei and said person's wife to watch their daughter. He himself admits that he also stayed due to worrying what his student would do if he wasn't around to make sure. After all, she is the Prankster Queen from the deepest part of hell, and she could accidently destroy the world if they let her run without watching. So yes, he is definitely needed._

_ But either way, we've been living way too long and it's been getting boring just watching things happening. So Naruko, bless her dear soul, decided (with Kami's permission) to make new creatures to help humanity along and give them companions and also helpers to watch the world. Naruko made the first egg, which she decided to name Arceus to watch over the creatures; like a god I guess you can say. Each of us are designing or making an egg right now to be guardians before we make more . . . normal ones I guess I can say to spread around the world._

_I wanted to make dog types but Kiba beat me to it. Poor me, my dear soul! So, I decided to put my wisdom that came with age, and experience to work. And design some creatures that represent certain traits to help along my kawaii students. If their creatures resemble them, they seriously need helpers and balancers. After that, I will definitely make dog or wolf types for my dear summons and Wolf Fang. Oh, back to topic._

_"Oh oh! Kaka sensei! It's hatching! It's hatching!" Naruko yelled, jumping up and down all over the place, diverting his attention to the glowing egg._

_It hatched indeed, it hatch to be just what she designed, a white colored body, gray underside, a long mane, gold hooves, green eyes with red pupils, and has a large, golden wheel around its abdomen, connected by spikes filled with gems. It was about the size of a medium sized dog right now but we both know he'll grow bigger. And we will give these creatures the mantles after teaching them and going to sleep for a while for a short rest._

_Kami knows we need a break. Especially me. I need a break for more time with my Icha Icha! And from Icha Icha hating students! They don't understand art! But, he is happy to know that some of the other boys, proved themselves to be men . . . by reading Icha Icha! He giggled a bit at that. Oh, Sasuke. Who would have thought . . ._

_Naruko beamed at the newly hatch creature. "You're name is Arceus! And I am your mother!" She said softly petting him and feeding him some of Kakashi's leftover dango._

_"Oh. Your egg hatched Naruko?" Asked a stoic Gaara in surprised, holding his own egg walking over. It was most black and white with a bit of red and white. Gaara himself was dressed in his usual outings (what he wears as a . . . adult? Or teenish age when he is fighting Akatsuki) and his sand gourd on his back._

_"So you finished designing and makings yours Gaara?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, and his signature orange book in his hands._

_"Yes." He answered in his usual monotone, single words._

_"Have you named him yet Gaara?" Naruko asked in excitement, holding Arceus in her arms as she bounced over._

_"I have. His name is Darkrai." Gaara answered. "I made him after thinking about how when I couldn't sleep and the darkness at the time. I made him to be a creature that dwell in the nightmares."_

_"That's kind of disturbing you know Gaara." Kakashi said to him as he shivered a bit. Creature that dwells in nightmares huh? Ah, nightmares becoming reality._

_"I know." Gaara replied with a small smile. It was slightly sadist, even if he wasn't homicidal anymore doesn't mean he isn't scary._

_"Hey!" A voice yelled out from behind them._

_"Ino." They greeted the pale blonde girl. She was still wearing her purple outfit (From part two)._

_"Come on you three! Our meeting's about to start!" She hollered over from where she was standing._

_"Hai, hai. We're coming." They all called back except Gaara, who merely grunted in reply. And they stroll over as they talk among themselves. Discussing about their designs, eggs, and everything else._

**~End Dream~**

He shifted in the sleep, and slowly opened a single eye.

'Dreaming eh? Going to wake up already? I don't mind sleeping a bit more but duty calls.'

Kakashi's ears twitched, sounds like the children are doing their duties, even though we do know what happened all that time. Since it was only their bodies resting, their spirits were free to talk among themselves and watch the world change or just sleep. He was reading Icha Icha half the time while watching his students too. He is a master of multi-tasking after all. He burrowed deeper into in body, letting sleep take him again, only this time, not as deep.

xxxx

Nara Shikamaru.

That is his name. He sighs as he shift in his crystal, fully intending on getting all the sleep he can before duty calls but-"Kami!" that isn't going to happen for a while.

"Troublesome." He sighed. Who knew that Kami has such a weird sense of humor? Those antlers on the top of his head were getting in the way! Kami decided to make them part of whatever animal they made the most it seems, or part of their clan. Since he was of the Nara clan, he mostly made deer-like Pokémon or dark types as well, along with the fact that the Nara clan raised deer he was turned partly into one!

"DAMN IT!" He cursed, then he shift some more. "Sigh. So troublesome." Since he can't sleep, he decided to try and contact Ino and see if she is awake.

". . . . . ."

" . . . What?" a grumpy voice came through his mind.

"Sigh, I can't sleep because of these forsaken antlers so I decided to see if you were awake." He told her in his usual lazy drawl.

"I am now." Ino told him telepathically from her mind. She didn't mind how she looked like, as she loved flowers and plants. But to the lazy Nara, those antlers must be annoying to him even if they are cute. "And those antlers look cute on you~!" she told him happily, teasing him.

"Sigh, troublesome women." Yup, same old Shika. And they chatted a bit more before going back for a nap.

* * *

**So hows that? My update speed kind of depends on reviews right now I guess. cause it tells me if people wants me to write or not I guess and if it is liked. Either way, I tried harder on this but I didn't read it over. If ya find any problems, tell me and I'll fix it. THANKS! R&R!**


	3. Poke time!

**Did you people hate my second chapter or something? I only had two reviews for that one! I give a huge thanks to the two reviews and also a (smaller) thanks to favs and follows!**

**Now about why this is a femnaru story. Main reason is that I like femnaru and that there aren't really a lot of femnaru crossovers!**

**Edit: 7/23/13**

* * *

_"Hahaha! Hahaha! Come and catch me!" yelled a little boy with white hair and a golden wheel around his stomach._

_"Arceus! Stop running and get back here mister!" Naruko yelled at her son as she chased him in his human form._

_"Hahaha! No way kaa-chan!" Arceus yelled back happily running around or more like flying around in the air as he led his mother on a merry chase._

Arceus broke out of his memories.

'Mother, we're coming. Please wait for a while longer for the others to come.' Arceus thought to himself as he gazed at the biggest crystal in the circle. It was mostly a golden color with a bit of blue and red, occasionally mixing together to get a royal purple. It represents her very well.

"Thinking about Aunt Naruko?" Dialga asked walk over from his spot beside another crystal.

"You too. About your father too." Arceus answered looking over to his Uncle's crystal. This one a deep navy blue with a bit of red mixing here and there. "Uncle Sasuke is as dark as ever probably, and that's where you got your personality from." Arceus said with humor lacing his voice.

"Hn."

Arceus snorted in his mind. Like always, the two are so alike. After all, Dialga did copy after everything that his father did to the best of his ability which includes the personality. Too bad. His uncle does not have the _sunniest_ personality unlike his mother.

If that ever happens, then the world must be ending. As the two are opposites and can't be switched. If the two switch personalities . . . he shudders. Let's not think about it. His uncle is emo and his mother is sunny. A sunny uncle Sasuke is scary. He'll be planning for their deaths if he has a smile on his face.

**~With another legendary Pokémon~**

"This . . . is my mother?" Mewtwo asked with emotions racing through his voice and eyes, gazing at the biggest crystal within the circle of crystals.

"Yes, of course! Well actually, more like mothers. They made me together, and while you were made from my DNA, you are still our mother's child." Mew replied happily. "Besides," Mew continued, "where did you think I popped from? And I got my mischievous personality from her too." Pointing at the golden crystal. "Mother should be proud." Mew told Mewtwo proudly with her hands on her waist floating around in her bubble looking for her other mother.

Mewtwo was rather speechless as he stared at the crystal while the information was being processed in his mind. Wait, mother_s_?

"AHA! THERE!" Mew exclaimed pointing at a lavender colored crystal with a hit of blue near their other mothers' crystal. That's our other mother! She, I guess you can say . . . designed me for another lack of wording. She likes cats so we're more cat based on looks.

"Umm . . ." was Mewtwo's reply as he gazed at the crystals speechlessly and longingly. So he actually had a mother eh? And instead of one, two. And if they were was as Mew said he terms of personality with one of them then . . . he smile a small smile. True, Mewtwo never actually bother to ask nor find out where Mew came from, which also meant where his DNA that made him came from, but he did have a continuous nagging in the back of his head to find out. He also once or twice thought he heard voices, one softer than the other often telling no to this or that and helping him when needed. 'Seems like I wasn't unwanted then.'

Suddenly, his head shot up as the crystals began to glow one by one.

"Hurry! It's about to begin!" Mew urged him as she went to her spot.

He nodded and did what his instincts told him to do. He felt a faint feeling of approval in him before it withdraw, leaving him a message. 'We will finally meet, ne? Our son.' he smiled in his mind before getting to work. 'If he wants to meet her he better do his part.' he thought as all of the legendries got into position and began charging power.

xxxx

A bit before all of that happens with the Trainers and Professors.

"Oh my lord . . . " Professor Oak said in shock, while everyone else who were all in a similar state nodded dumbly at his words.

Professor Oak snaps himself out of his shock and awe and quickly gave orders. "Do we have the Cameras? Are everything working correctly? This is serious! We need to identify as many as we can right now!" He demanded which quickly snapped the other professors out of their stupor and went to do as they are told.

While the professors were busying themselves in their jobs the trainers were all gazing at the Legendary Pokémon's in awe, seeing how many they knew by sight, as they looked at every Pokémon there.

"Hey, is that Arceus?" A person who is later identify as a gym leader asked in awe, looking at the great white dog-like Pokémon.

"Arceus?" One of the trainers asked.

"He is known as the God of Pokémon. And we would probably never get this kind of chance to see him in the flesh since he is insanely strong, and will probably never be captured since he can't be found in the first place." The gym leader answered. "And I'm not kidding. Lots of people tried. He can't be found unless he wants to be found or seen.

All the trainers who didn't know about the Legendary Pokémon, shoved their faces out the window to take a better look at the God of Pokémon. Ash was one of them even though he met him once before and thought he would probably never see him again.

"This place is so pretty!" Iris exclaimed. Jumping around to get a better spot to look.

"Indeed." Cilan agreed, nodding his head up and down. "This island is usually shrouded in mist so that no one can ever get a look at how it looks like. And now that the mist is gone, you can see the crystals and everything. What a wonderful piece of art!" he exclaimed in a pose, with light shining down on him.

"Yeah yeah." Iris replied absently, but continue to look at the beautiful island with stars in her eyes.

"But there is something weird about those crystals." Cilan said with his arms crossed after he looked at the island in closer detail.

"What do you mean?" Ash and Iris asked in confusion. Question marks over their heads.

"They have makings that looks like weird symbols on those crystals. Natural crystals doesn't have that. And they are arranged in a weird formation." Cilan told them his analyze.

"Now that you mention it . . . it does seem weird." Iris said worriedly while Ash nodded in agreement along with Pikachu who was on his head like usual. And they went into deep thought until somebody interrupted them.

"Ash!" two voices called out, shaking them out of their thoughts.

"Misty! Brock! Dawn! And everyone else! You guys are here too!" Ash called out to his old friends in excitement.

"Ash are those . . .?" Cilan and Iris asked Ash.

"Oh! Let me introduce you guys! This is-" Ash began when he was interrupted by a shout.

"Wha-?"

"Oh my lord!"

And it continued on.

They quickly look out the nearest window to see what is happening. What they saw took their breath away. The crystals were starting to glow on by one and the legendaries were all charging up power until when finally, the last one which was the largest crystal in the middle started glowing, did all of the legendaries release their charged power at the crystals.

All the combined power hit the crystals straight on and they all held on onto their breaths until one of the farthest crystals began to crack. It was silver in color with bits of white here and there.

'Crack! . . . Pwing!'

The crystal shattered. They all waited with a bathe breath waiting on what may happen.

It happened slowly, until it quickly gain more speed. Power, they can all feel it like nothing else they ever felt before was flowing from the crystal. Until it was quickly suppressed. And a figure was able to be made out from the shattered crystal. It stood on two legs like humans-actually it seems to be a human if not for certain characteristic they were starting to be able to make out. The figure moved and slowly walked out.

It was a man. He had silver gravity defying hair and a mask that covered his lower half face. He had a dark grey eye and a red eye. He was dressed weirdly in their opinions. But what stood out was the ears and tails that he had that seem wolf like. After a few moments of silence, the figure moved, and they waiting holding their breath on what he would do.

He slowly raises a hand and . . .

"Yo!" And they face-planted by the casual greeting.

Uxie, Melsprit and Azelf flew over to him and hugged him while Latios and Latias flew around him happily. After all, they waited for a long time and they finally gets to see him. "Dad!" they called telepathically.

All they people on the helicopter felt their jaws dropped at that word.

Creators they truly are it seems.

* * *

**Ha! Hows that? Plz don't forget to R&R! Oh! And I am experimenting with Naruto crosses these few days so try them out sometimes!**


	4. Finally!

**Yo! Minna-san! How's life? I still haven't done my summer homework! That sucks. sigh. Oh, by the way, I edited my other chapters, added in more things so you might wanna go back and at least skim some of it! Either way, enjoy and thanks for all the favs, foll and reviews!**

* * *

'Hm . . .' Kakashi thought absently. What's up with all the people spying? But either way, he'll give them the traditional Kakashi greeting, the 'Yo!' Kakashi style!

So he slowly and dramatically raised a hand and . . . "Yo!" Yup. Just what he wanted. The effect of them all face-planting at his casual greeting, including many face-palms from his many other . . . nieces and nephews? How should they be classified? He would think about it later. But one reason why he does his 'Yo!' thing when people are expecting something special out of him is that the faces they make are quite funny, you know. And how he loves to see disappointed faces . . . yes, he is a _bit_ sadist. _Just_ a _tab_.

". . . . . . ."

Yeah right, like anyone who knows him will believe that. After all, he agonized his students all the time and he still do. By doing things that pisses them off. He is the definition of sadist, in a special way.

'Oh! The next ones glowing. Hm . . . I think that's . . .' and he trailed off in thought as the crystal after him explodes and a black ball zoomed out from the smoke and dust before it landed beside him.

"Yahoo! Finally out! Dango! Here I come!" The person beside him yelled with her hands raised in the air in triumphed.

Yep, it was Anko all right although she is a bit scalier than before, with her snake scales along her arms and body. At least she dressed a bit more modestly now than before or those youngsters up there won't be able to take it. He snickered at the thought.

"What are you snickering about Kakashi" Anko turned toward him and demanded.

"Nothing important. Just thinking about the wellbeing of those people up there if you were like before." Kakashi answered as he snickered some more.

"Hmpt. Pansies. Either way! Dango!" she yelled as Rayquaza flew over with boxes of dango in his claws. Anko immediately jumped on him, took out a dango and proceeded to gobble it down as she rubbed her cheek against her son's cheek, saying 'good boy, good boy' over and over again with tears streaming down her face.

Kakashi sweat-dropped a bit at the sight along with all the other Pokémon and humans in the helicopter. He is amazed that Rayquaza turned out as well as he has with Anko as his mother. He is rather quiet and well temper despite the scary appearance, which is the exact opposite of Anko, who is loud, bad tempered and very sadist. Anko immediately shot him a look.

"Something about me?" she asked him with a sadist gleam in her eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he immediately denied. Gods, women and their sixth sense that could tell when they are being criticized. He doesn't want to die a horrible death thank you very much!

Anko glared at him a bit longer before resuming back to her treat. Chomping happily on top of her son's head.

Rayquaza hummed joyfully as he handed box after box of dangos to his mother, before the next crystal suddenly exploded.

"Sigh, so troublesome." Someone said from the cloud of dust and shattered crystal.

"Woken up? Why don't you come out and show yourself?" Kakashi asked as he greeted him.

"Too troublesome." Was the answered, and many people on the helicopter face-planted. Too troublesome? What the heck?

"Seems like this one is really lazy or something." Ash commented.

"Not really lazy or something! He is lazy!" Many of his friends yelled out.

"Well he is millions of years old so we can cut him some slack." Professor Oak told them from his spot as he took pictures.

A man walked out a minute later after the dust settled a bit. Black hair in a pineapple shape, a mesh shirt and black pants with another shirt over his mesh shirt and stud earrings. They felt lazy just looking at him. His entire posture and expression just screamed 'LAZY!' But last of all, the deer antlers and ears on his head was a bit . . . pwuf . . . funny . . . but cute in a way for the girls.

Shikamaru yawned as he stretched a bit before muttering a small "troublesome" as he plopped down on the ground and let his Pokémon kiddos approach him.

The Musketeers Trio along with Keldeo approached him and laid near him as he petted them absently. He wondered how the other species he made are faring. There are probably new species due to mutations along the years but they can easily find out as they are the creators and they are Kami's watchers. There are benefits despite the troublesome job though.

_BOOM!_

Ah, someone else is awake.

"Yahoo! Finally out ne? Akamaru?" And an answering bark was heard.

Sigh, another troublesome one and his partner in crime. He turned his head just enough to take a look at Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba's appearance didn't really change all that much except with dog ears and a tail. This really make the two brothers now even more. Then again, they two of them together is a two headed giant dog. At least Akamaru can talk human now. Naruko often joke that Akamaru is smarter than Kiba himself, which always lead to them chasing one another around.

**_BOOM! BOOM!_**

Two more are out. . . . This is going to take a while . . . sigh . . .

Xxxx

The professors in the helicopters were having a field day. They were getting tons of data from the Legendary Pokémon's, learn about their origins, and get plenty of pictures and information at the same time. How could they not be happy?

But the trainers were having heart attacks and shocks at learning all of this stuff, not to mention that all of the legendaries together, some were getting ready to faint.

While all of that is happening, the PNS were going into a hyper rush at all the info telling them to the world outside.

**xxxxTVxxxx**

"This is amazing! To think that the secret that lies in the Crystal Island can be this! Apparently they are the beings that made Pokémon, and there are several! Currently we are taking pictures!" The female reporter said excitedly.

"Oh! Here are the pictures!" And the first picture shows a silver haired man with wolf ears and tails. "This one is apparently named 'Kakashi! He is the first one out of the crystals and he is the creator of Latios and Latias and the Lake Trio! That is all we know about him right now!" and then she brought up two more pictures.

"The women on the left is 'Anko' and the man on the right is 'Shikamaru'! Anko has reptile features while Shikamaru has deer like features! It may be possible that depending on their features means which type they are connected closely to! Seems like for these two its reptile and deer types! Oh! What a discovery. Oh! What a discovery!" She exclaimed energetically. She was bouncing all over the place. Probably had too much sugar.

**xxxxTVxxxx**

Pikachu. A Pokémon that has been by Ash side ever since he started his journal. Being his partner is very interesting with all the situations he has gotten into and he can say that this is number 1. I mean, how often do you just learn that Pokémon are made, and that your ancestor is made by them? Not often. Not often at all.

But Pikachu wouldn't trade Ash since they are the best buddies in the world. But still. He is curious, very curious on who made his ancestor. He feels drawn to a metal color crystal as well as a navy blue one but not as much. He wonders if the metal color one is the one that made his species. Very curious indeed.

Ah, the metal crystal cracked. A bun haired girl walk out with all sort of metal things flying around her in a barrier like way. He wants to confirm something. So he jumped off Ash's head and out the window, free falling.

Ash made a desperate grab at him, yelling, "Pikachu! No!" and all they could do was watch Pikachu fall to his possible death.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled out. He should have randomly jumped out! Now he is falling to his death! He is becoming more and more like Ash! NOOOO! And he squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the impact but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to find out that the bun haired girl caught him.

Some of the others walked over and asked, "Is the Pikachu okay Tenten?"

Ah, so her name is Tenten.

"Yes, glad to see that the see he is okay and that my species are doing well."

Ash jumped out of the helicopter before it even landed and ran toward his partner. "Pikachu!"

His friends followed quickly behind him. "Ash! Wait up!" Misty yelled.

Ash quickly took Pikachu from Tenten and held him close. "Don't ever do that again!"

Tenten held an amused expression. "You must be Pikachu's partner. My name is Tenten. I made the Pikachu species. Well, more like half made."

"Half made?" Ash and his friends ask when they made it over.

"Yep. As some of you may have guess based on the metals around me, I mostly made Steel types and Pikachu was supposed to be steel type but . . . it seemed off to make his a steel so I went and asked another friend to help me. He decided lightning is better and that I should combine my three designs as they are very similar into an evolution type. So since I don't have the lightning element, and he did, he provided the lightning and dadah! First Pichu egg made and hatched!" Tenten finished with a proud smile.

"So Pikachu was made from two people?" Brock asked with a raised hand.

Tenten answered him with a happy "Yes!" before explaining a bit more. "A lot of us worked with others for better designs of elements to create Pokemon! And it's better with more people working together sometimes. Besides, some of us has a better imagination~!" she said with a pointed look at some of her friends. Neji and Lee looked away sheepishly.

The professors and other trainers who were on the helicopter got looks of understandings. What a mystery world.

Xxxx

Meanwhile in a golden crystal while they were doing all of that talking, a certain someone was getting impatient at waiting for her crystal to naturally break from the power blast so she, decided to take matters in her own hands to blast herself out. She blocked off the yelling she was getting from Kuruma at her.

**_"DAMN YOU KIT! LISTEN TO ME!"_**

Naruko ignored him and began channeling chakra. A second later, the people outside was rewarded with a loud explosion from the biggest crystal.

"Impatient as ever eh, Naruko-chan?" Hinata giggled. She, a minute earlier had just came out of her crystals while the other two crystals which held the last two members of Team 7 were close to breaking out, until Naruko got impatient and tired of waiting for her two teammates to break out decided to break out before her crystal naturally did.

"Finally! Is was so boring just freaking sitting in there waiting for you guys to break out one by one. Do we have to do it in order? It was taking too long!" Naruko ranted, while her other friends sighed at her childishness.

"Yo foxy! Finally out?" Kiba called out to her.

"YES! FREEDOM!" She called out with her hands raised in the air. The others sweat-dropped at her action.

"Stop acting like a child, Naruko." Kakashi complained as he sigh a long suffering sigh.

"No way! Either way! Names Naruko! Nice to meet you!" greeted Naruko as she turned toward the trainers and professors who all had wide eyes as they took in her appearance. 10 tails, with fox ears. She looks like the reincarnation of a certain disaster named 'pranks'.

As they were taking in her appearance along with all the others, the last two crystals finally at the same time. From the dust, two figure were seen as they walked out.

"We're finally out eh?" the one on the left, a female said.

"Hn." The other answered.

And the two were brought into view as Naruko bounded forward to hug her teammates. One with a cold stoic look, dressed in dark colors, while the others was in red with a kinder look.

Finally! They were out for the long time no see world!

* * *

**Whew! Finally done! I'm sleepy . . . and I still don't know when is my school's open house! Either way, I think I'm doing pretty well balancing all of my stories. Check out my poll tab story for my poll later! Cya! R&R!**


	5. Beginning

**YO! How's everybody's day? I'm going to NY tonight baby! Yahoo! Finally finished this chapter though it is a bit short like always. . . Either way, on to the Story!**

* * *

"Bwahahahahah!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**_"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP?"_** Yelled a pissed off Sakura. Damn those three! They have been laughing non-stop for the past half hour! SHANNARO!

**'LET'S BEAT THEM UP!'** suggested Inner Sakura as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

'If they don't shut up in the next ten seconds, I will.' Answered back Sakura violently as she too, cracked her knuckles.

"B-b-but S-Sakura-chan!" Naruko managed to get out from her laughing fit.

"Shut up in the next ten seconds or else. **Got it?"**

The three quickly sobered up but a snicker came out once in a while as they discussed Naruko's latest prank!

"Boss! You were awesome! Their faces were awesome! I got pictures as souvenirs!" Konohamaru told Naruko as he rummaged through his bag.

"Yeah foxy! Glad your skills haven't rusted! And the way you casually dismissed them as we left, even though it was obvious they had questions!" Kiba barked out. Haha doggy.

"Yep! Took a page out of Kaka-sensei's book. Being his student for so long, how can I not gain skills from him?" Naruko ask as she put her hands on her hips.

Nearby, Kakashi wiped a tear that came into his eye when he heard what his student said from where he was sitting. Ah, she has finally grown. How well she has grown! He is so proud of his kawaii student! To be just like him . . .

Some of the others gave him dubious looks which he, as usual, ignored as if they don't even exist.

Lee went over to where Naruko and her small group were at and yelled in his usual voice, "YOSH! NARUKO-CHAN! WHAT YOU DID WAS EXTREMELY UNYOUTHFUL! EVEN IF IT WAS FUNNY!" he finished with his trademark good-guy pose, teeth shining and all of that.

Neji sighs from his spot before calling out to his teammate. "Lee, tone it done, you do not have to yell. Besides, Naruko is Naruko. You cannot change a leopards spots and you can't change her even if I think that the prank was a bit humiliating on those people. To be seen on National TV . . ." he trailed off thinking about a mission in the past. It was a pain because Lee had his microphone turned up so high . . . and they almost went deaf . . . from his constant loud voice. Sigh.

Naruko and her group only snickered endlessly as she thought about her latest prank that was shown on National TV.

**_Flashback!~_**

_"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme!" Naruko yelled joyfully as she bounded forward to greet her teammates._

_"Hello Naruko." Sakura greeted, before she immediately switched gears and punched her teammate in the head. "BAKA! Couldn't you wait a mere few seconds and let your crystal naturally break?!" she yelled at her, while Naruko was doing a dogeza on the ground. _

_Sasuke merely 'Hn-ed' at the usual scene._

_Naruko got up from her dogeza and gave Sakura the puppy-eyes. "B-but Sakura . . ." she sniffled._

_"Dope. Stop acting. It's disturbing." Sasuke said back with his back turned as he walked toward the ninja group._

_Naruko's personality immediately did a 180 turn, as she yelled back a 'TEME!' at his retreating back._

_The surrounding people who doesn't know her all face-planted at her immediate switch of personality. 'Is she bipolar?' they all wondered._

_Kiba noticed something in Naruko's hand and decided to point it out. "Hey! Foxy, what is that in your hand?"_

_All the attention went to her as her face slid into a mischievous smirk and held out what she had in her hand . . . and what they all noticed they were missing after a few seconds of rebooting._

_"Is that . . . all . . . undergarments?" Ash asks as he blinked stupidly at her. Many people recognized some of the undergarments she had, that were all stringed together by now and proceeded to check themselves._

_'There was quite a bit of interesting underwear among all the other more normal ones. Like, is that a thong they see?'_

_'. . . . . .'_

_'Pft~ who the heck wears thongs in this time and day? But they have to give it to them, they are quite brave and funny._

_The owner of said thongs wished that he could dig a hole right now and bury himself in it. He was so embarrassed._

**_'!'_**_ was the general reaction as they all noticed that they were missing certain garments. Many had bright red faces that would put a tomato to shame as they turned toward the culprit, who was currently laughing and taking pictures along with her other prank buddies._

_"Nice one gaki! I knew I liked ya!" Anko told her as she gave her the patent Anko smirk._

_Kakashi waved his hand up in down as he looked on toward the commotion, "Ma, ma. Wasn't that a bit much for first timers who has never witness your pranks before? And on National TV too. But their faces are interesting. . ."_

_"HELL YA! I'M THE FUCKING PRANKING QUEEN FROM THE TENTH CIRCLE HELL! NO ONE IS BETER THAN ME!" she yelled as she punched the air._

_"NARUKO! LANGUAGE!" Sakura berated her._

_Naruko only pouted at her until Professor Oak decided to ask a vital question that will be on everyone's mind soon. Oh, very soon._

_"Excuse me. I would like to ask a question but allow me to introduce myself first. I am Professor Oak. It is nice to meet you despite the . . . prank." And he coughed into his hand, embarrassed. "As you all know, the world changes all the time and now, we have trainers who catch Pokémon and uses them for battle, concerts and all of that. It would be good to know if you guys are consider 'Pokémon's' so that people would know if you can be caught or not even though you guys are the creators of the world today." He finished._

_The ninjas all frowned. Hm . . . What to do . . . _

_They all looked at each other and decided to be fun and came to an agreement and had Kakashi talk. _

_He cleared his throat to make them wait a bit before answering. "Well, I guess you guys are welcome to try. We don't mind, and besides, do you guys think you guys can actually 'catch' us? We made many types of Pokémon and depending on which type someone decides to use to battle us, you won't be able to 'catch' us."_

_"What do you mean?" Ash asks from the crowd. _

_Kakashi eye-smiled at him before answering. "How about an example? Let's use Pikachu! You all know that Tenten was one of the two people who made the Pikachu species so, no matter how much you try to make Pikachu fight against her to try and 'capture' her, you can't because it makes each and every single one of Pikachu's instinct scream 'NO!' as she is his creator and he shouldn't fight her. Do you understand?"_

_Ash and other people nodded in understanding. So that is how things work._

_"Let's go!" Naruko suddenly yelled, which snapped Professor Oak from his writing._

_"Wait!" he called out desperately. "We still have so many questions!"_

_Naruko giggled. "Where would be the fun in that? You guys and come and find us! We aren't that easy to find people! And besides, we love a good old 'hide and seek." And she giggled some more before they all Shunshin to their sky home._

**_~Flashback End~_**

Their sky home . . . that is where they are at right now to plan their next move along with their kids.

Naruko was lying beside Arcues as she chomped on berries absently. Kiba went to tend his kids while Konohamaru was called back by Kami-sama so he wasn't here anymore. She continued eating until she decided. She will do what she likes and have fun~!

"Kakashi-sensei! Why don't we turn into our animal forms and go traveling around like before? It would also be kind of interesting to count how many people try to 'capture' us.

Kakashi looked up from his book and closed it with a loud 'smack!' before answering. He stood up and stretched a bit. "As we have nothing better to do, and traveling around would be good on finding information and all of that . . . let's all pack up and go!" he finished with his trademark curvy eye-smile.

This got a 'yahoo' from the surrounding people and they all began to pack things up.

Xxxx

"This is Foxy at point A. I'm ready." Naruko spoke into her speaker.

"This is Dog breath at point B. I hate you Naruko. I'm ready too." Kiba said from his spot.

"Love you too." Naruko answered back.

"Don't start bickering! This is Bunny at point C. Target in sight." Sakura said from her bushes as hey stared at their targets, which happens to be the boy who had the Pikachu.

_'Growwlllll . . .'_

"What . . . Naruko . . . what was that?" Sakura whispered to her.

"My stomach. I'm hungry and their food looks delicious. I'm gonna snag some." And she began to creep forward.

"Wait Naruko!" Sakura whispered urgently into her speaker before turning toward the others hiding around. "All we wanted to do was do some spying and she's going to ruin it!" she told Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's see how this ends up first why don't we?"

* * *

**The poll is going to have some interesting results! 10 Tailed Ancient Jumper is number 1! Seems like I'm going to be updating that one the most. If ya haven't voted go vote! If you don't have an account, PM me your votes. CYA~! **


	6. Luck?

**Sorry for the last update~ been busy with projects and the whatnot, basically school~ Either way, finally finished this! Read and tell me whatcha tink. And thanks for all the reviews! They encouraged me to finish this today!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

Naruko sighed in bliss. She was floating on clouds…literally.

Ash, Cilan, Iris and their Pokémon looked on in shock as the prank incarnation drifted on a cloud that came out from nowhere, showing sparkles everywhere as she had on an extremely satisfied expression. Her other ninja buddies only looked on in jealousy while some looked totally nonchalant. She inwardly pouted at the fact.

Iris manage to snap herself out of her frozen state first when Axew shook her by her hair and quickly got out a poke ball. She wanted to catch that Pokémon in front of her! It looks so _cute!_

"Ash!" she called which he answered with a dazed, "What?"

"Use your pokédex! What kind of Pokémon is it?" Iris asked urgently as she kept her eye on the still blissful Naruko.

"Oh, right." Ash quickly got out his pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of them, who was _still_, unaware of the problem she was in.

"Unknown Pokémon. Pokémon are still being found." He dexter answered.

Ash frowned. "It isn't in the dexter." And he quickly took a picture to send to professor Juniper later and put up his pokédex before also taking out a poke ball.

"Alright Pika-" he started to say but was quickly cut off by Iris, who scowled at him.

"I'm going to catch it! I saw it first and it's so cute!" Iris argued.

Ash opened his mouth to protest back until they were both interrupted by Cilan who said, "The subject of your argument is currently getting away." And they both whipped their heads around so fast that they almost broke their necks.

Naruko froze from her sneaking away tactic when she felt several pairs of eyes on her.

"I challenge you! Axew! Tackle!" Iris commanded as Axew jumped out of her hair and began to tackle.

Naruko could only snort at the simple attack before batting the little dragon Pokémon away with one of her long golden tails.

Axew was thrown back into a tree with a resounding "BAM!" and a worried Iris running after him. "Awex!"

Naruko quickly made a hasty retreat while their attention was redirected from her but took an extra bowl of stew while she was at it. Hey! She was sill hungry!

When the group turned back only to notice the unknown Pokémon missing, they could only wail in despair at the lost chance of getting a new buddy that was an unknown Pokémon.

XXXXX

"You're an idiot." Sasuke stated as he looked around the much more modern town. He was of course in a Henge or else people would be going after him left and right after the TV channel. His henge consist of short brown spiky brown hair, and average height and build for a teenager, and the belt with poke balls. All in all, he looked like some mediocre regular trainer.

Naruko, similarly is also in a henge. She henged into a long brown haired girl with her hair done in pigtails. He clothes matched the everyday female trainers, and of course, they are _orange._ She and Sasuke didn't bother to change their eyes as they didn't feel like it, and hid their extra appendages of tails and wings in Sasuke's case.

"You're a bastard." Naruko answered back from her sightseeing. Sasuke was reprimanding her about her tactless attitude, and careless behavior. She already got the thousand words from Sakura, so why should she be yelled at _again?_

"We could have been found out." Sasuke continued in his monotone voice as they walked from place to place, looking at stores, stalls, and the technology.

"Don't care~ besides, they didn't find out!" Naruto countered, while Sasuke heaved a thousand ton sigh.

_'Why doesn't his idiot of a teammate change?'_ he thought to himself until he sensed something falling his way. He didn't feel any ill intent behind the object, so he turned around slowly with Naruko who also sense the object. When they saw what was falling toward them, they both paled and cursed.

"Oh shit!" before being enveloped into a bright red light.

The person, who happens to be a trainer that tripped and dropped his unused poke balls on the two by accident, stared dumbfound at what just happen, along with all the other people who were in the small area.

Those were people right?

Their question was quickly answered when the two balls shook and the two broke out in all their unhenged glory.

Sasuke had his dragon wings out along with tiny wing-shaped ears on the side of his head. Damn! He got careless. How come they are so unlucky today? That girl may have all the luck in gambling but all the worse in life!

Naruko, similarly had her tails out along with her shiny look that quickly made people remember where they had seen them before. The prankster fox on National TV.

Trainers who had their pokédex just updated with their information quickly scanned them.

Name: Naruko.

Species: Humanoid Fox. One of the creators of Pokémon.

Type: Unknown.

Personality: Mischievous

Area: Legendary, no area.

And a picture was shown on the pokédex. Those who hadn't had theirs updated by the Pokémon Center yet looked over the shoulders of those who has theirs updated. They pointed their dexters at the next one after getting the known information of Naruko.

Name: Sasuke

Species: Humanoid Dragon. One of the creators of Pokémon

Type: Dragon. May be others.

Personality: Silent, quiet

Area: Legendary, no area.

The two were stared at as if they were some kind of food, at least in Naruko's opinion. To Sasuke, it felt similar to how his fan-girls used to stare at him, as if he was some kind of prince charming-which he definitely isn't- and inwardly scowled.

Some of the stronger trainers recognizing the chance took out their poké balls and called out their Pokémon's.

"Go! Fraxus! I challenge you!" the trainer stated, pointing at Naruko as he knows that Fraxus, a dragon type can't battle Sasuke, who was the creator of dragon types.

Sasuke, seeing the trouble that was brewing, quickly jumped into the sky, flying, before diving back down for Naruko. He grabbed her from behind and took to the sky, dimly noticing an intent to harm from a certain direction, he glared at the person and swiftly got out of there as more and more people began releasing flying type Pokémon's which he easily took down with his lightning element.

_'Damn! In Shikamaru words, this is so troublesome!'_ Sasuke thought as he flew away at high speeds into the clouds.

XXXXX

"Yes! Finally arrived!" Ash exclaimed as he and his little group arrived at their next destination.

"Good thing we arrived. I need to restock on some things." Cilan nodded as the three began walking through the somewhat busy street.

Ash, overhearing something about the 'Creators' as people began calling them now, walked over to ask. "Did something happen here just now?"

The two trainers looked up in surprise at his sudden question but nodded. "My name is Brith and hers Haily," and Hailey nodded a greeting at Ash as Cilan and Iris also walked over to hear the story. She had a petite figure with shoulder length purple hair. Her eyes were also purple that were round and childish. Meanwhile, Brith was a young boy of average height and had short blonde hair, with green eyes. He also looked very friendly with the bright smile on his face.

"Today I bought some new Pokémon balls you see, and I tripped! The two poke balls I had in my hands landed on two people. A girl and a boy. Boy was I surprised when they were sucked into my balls, but they quickly got out. And they were the 'Creators'!" they both squealed the last part as Brith continued his story.

"The 'Sasuke' one was so handsome!" Haily inputted as she blushed. "Those dragon wings, those black eyes and hair! And that body!"

"Yeah! And they both look so strong! I wanted to challenge one of them to try my luck, but someone did before me!" Brith started complaining as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"And then?" Ash and Iris asked eagerly as they suddenly shoved their faces toward Birth, who had to take a step back from their sudden appearance of invading his personally space.

"Uh, yeah…" he mumbled uncomfortably, but then quickly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Here! I can show you the two we saw on my pokédex!" and the trio saw two Pokémon. One of them was the not-so-friendly-emo-looking-one, while the other was the one that played the prank in them.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed, as he quickly looked through the information. "Where did you get this information?"

"Oh, if you guys go that way to the Pokémon center, they can get the information for you." Brith said, pointing down the street and waved goodbye as the three thanked them and left quickly, impatient for the new information.

XXXXX

"Now then, why did I get stuck with you again?" Sasuke asks as a tick throbbed in his temple.

"Because everybody split up to go check on their species and we were going in the same direction. So Kaka-sensei told you to make sure I don't get in trouble." Naruko answered back with a pout before flopping back down on the grass field they landed on.

"That's right. SO WHY CAN'T YOU STOP CAUSING ME TROUBLE!" he yelled the last part as the rest of his indifference mask dissipated into thin air, and allowed his fury to be showed. Why, does this girl has the worst luck in the world of life, but the best luck in gambling?! Is some god of luck playing on _his _luck right now? By they also has a serious matter to attend.

"Naruko." He started, once again settled in stoic expression. "You felt it too, didn't you? That dark intent."

Naruko immediately got up, a rare serious expression placed on her face, as her blue eyes glinted calculatedly. The only few times she ever acted intelligent. "I did. As Kurama's container, feeling malicious intentions is something I could always do, you know that."

"Hn." He grunted. "Another bad seed. We don't have to bother with this, do we?" he questioned his teammate who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Naruko opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted quickly be someone Kami decided to send down for a quick message.

"Yo, brat! I, the amazing-"

"Hi Ero-sennin!" and Naruko cut him off from his long and stupid speech. Jiraiya only grunted at his goddaughters rudeness, but began to recite the message.

"Don't worry about saving the world or anything. They have a prophecy child this time around too, but you guys can help him out once in a while. Kids name Ash Ketchum, by the way.

"That idiot?" Sasuke butted in as he asked the question.

"Yes. That 'idiot' as you so nicely put it." Jiraiya muttered, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Are all of them specifically chose to be an idiot like dobe over there or what?" he asks, ignoring Naruko's indignant 'Hey!'.

"It means they're pure."

"No, it means their stupidity is amazing, just like the orange eyesore."

The two glared at one another as sparks flew from their eyes. Naruko only huddled by in a small ball as the two ignored her in favor of talking bad about her. Really, they should know better to talk as if she weren't here, and she isn't stupid!

XXXXX

My sweet dears! His Mightyena, Manetric, Absol and all other wolf/dog like Pokémon's were fine and good. Oh how he misses them, his buddies!

Meanwhile, Kakashi had a fun time with his species as the three went into a three-way (troublesome) argument. Others were in similar situations besides a certain Nara who is currently sleeping the day away, in _broad_, _daylight_, in a _publicly_ visited park.

Oh, how troublesome trainers are...

* * *

**How is it? Not too shabby? May have a few problems since I didn't edit this. I'll do it later, working on Fairy Tails lazy fox. R&R! Cya!**


End file.
